


Quality Time

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gramander, M/M, Smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Graves wants to spend some quality time with his boyfriend





	

The case which Graves had been working on for the past two weeks had finally been solved and come to an end. Graves was more than pleased, the last two weeks he’d barely slept, barely eaten, barely left his office at all actually. He was eager to get home and sleep, but firstly he planned on spending some quality time with his boyfriend whom he’d regretfully abandoned for some time.

Usually Graves would enjoy the short walk home to his apartment but today be was too impatient and once in the alleyway next to the MACUSA building he appeared straight to the hall way of his apartment.

“Newt?” He calls out as he slides his coat off of his shoulders and hangs it on the coat rack beside the front door. When he got no reply he started making his way through the apartment, discarding his scarf over the back of the couch as he approaches the suitcase in the middle of the room.

He knocks on the top of it before opening the lid and climbing down into the shed like space inside. “Hi, Percy.” came a voice from the other side of the room.

His boyfriend was perched on a stool at the desk, frantically scribbling down things on a crumpled up piece of parchment in front of him. He barely looked up to see Graves before his head was back down and concentrating.

“The case is finished.” he announces as he comes up behind the ginger haired male and places a hand on his shoulder, “So that means you get the pleasure of my company, uninterrupted, for a whole day.” he explains as his hand starts massaging at the tense shoulder.

“Okay Percy, but I really do need to finish this right now.” he states as he continues to scribble away with his quill.

Now Graves was closer he could see that Newt was copying up his notes into a more formal report for his book which he knew he had almost finished. “It can wait,” Graves tells him, placing his second hand on Newts other shoulder and now rubbing at them both, “You need to take a break as well.”

He knew Newt and could guess that the whole time Graves had been in his office at MACUSA that Newt had been here also working no-stop. “I can’t Percy, it needs finishing.” Comes Newts reply, a reply which Graves takes no notice of.

Graves continues to massage the boys shoulders as he leans down, nudging some stray hair out of his with with his nose before ghosting his lips over Newts neck.

“Percival.” Newt warns, but once again Graves ignores him and places a chaste kiss just below his ear and then made his way further down. He hears Newt let out a soft sigh and smirks as his head tilts, exposing more of the pale skin of his neck. Graves bites down lightly, just enough to leave a soft red mark in his wake.

His mouth continues to work on the skin of his neck as one of his hands slides down Newts chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went to expose his freckled and scarred chest, for a moment he strokes at the bare skin but soon his focus is on the bulge forming in Newts pants. He palms him slowly through the material, earning a strangled groan from the boy.

Graves tangles his fingers in Newts hair and pulls his head back with force, leaning down to finally press a deep kiss to his lips as his hand slid between Newts pants and briefs to get closer to his hardening cock. Newt moans into his mouth and Graves takes advantage and slides his tongue into his mouth, dancing it with Newts.

Growing impatient, Graves takes his wand and magics the rest of Newts clothes off, taking his fully hardened length into his hand and stroking it long and slow.

“Percy..” Newt chokes out, his hips lifting towards Graves’ hand desperate for more. Graves obliged and began to move his hand faster, his thumb rubbing across the slit, loving the moans coming from the other males mouth.

Too soon he removed his hand completely, earning a whine from Newt as he was pulled up from his chair and pushed forward onto the desk. Graves quickly magicked some lubricant onto his fingers before sliding one into Newt receiving a gasp. He begins to stretch him out, soon adding a second finger and pumping them inside of him, watching the boy squirm beneath him.

Graves removes his fingers and Newt whimpers at the sudden empty feeling. It doesn’t take Graves long to unbutton his own pants and quickly lube up his throbbing cock. He lined himself up with Newts entrance and pushed in, giving the boy just a couple seconds to get adjusted before he began thrusting into him.

It’d been too long and Graves didn’t have the self restraint in him to go slow. His thrusts began fast and hard, hands groping over the moaning male beneath him, he dug his nails into his hip as his other hand pushed down on Newts back to keep him lowered against the desk.

Newts moans were long and loud, teeth biting down on his lower lip in a failed attempt to quieten them, his hands struggle to find a place to grip on the small desk. Graves continues to slam into him from behind, the room filled with moans from the both of them, both too engrossed in the feeling to form any words other than each others name.

Graves moves a hand up into Newts hair and gives it a tug lifting his head up from her desk. He leans over the male and sinks his teeth into his shoulder, biting fiercely and leaving bruises along the blanched skin. This new angle caused him to hit Newts prostate with each hard thrust, achieving louder moans from Newt which he thought impossible. Graves reaches a hand round to Newts leaking cock and begins stroking him in time with his thrusts, squeezing and pulling on him as his stomach knotted.

“P-Percy.. I- I’m.. I’m gonna-” Newts words didn’t manage to form before he came into Graves’ hand and his body shook with pure pleasure beneath the other males. Not a second later Graves also let go, spilling inside of Newt with a growl, his teeth pulling at the skin on his shoulder as he rode out their orgasms.

After a few rolls of his hips Graves slipped from inside of Newt, keeping his body pressed the the males back as their heavy breathing filled the room. Once his breathing was relatively normal Graves leant up, cleaning up the mess with a wave of his hand and then pulling the boy up into his arms. 

Newt turns to face him, his face flushed red as Graves plants a soft kiss to his lips and strokes a hand gently over his cheek. “Lets go to bed.” he says, voice somewhat hoarse from the moaning, and he takes Newts hand and leads them up to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts and requests open on my tumblr page! newtscamandersmurtlap


End file.
